Obsession
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: There is a fine line between love and obsession - one that is often swayed by jealousy and paranoia. When misunderstandings occur, it can take real strength of will to put things right.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is very different from the stuff I usually write and I am sorry to say I have made Kakashi insane. Hopefully this shouldn't make him any less lovable. This oneshot has unbelievably taken up quite a bit of thought and I would absolutely love you and appreciate it if you could leave a review. If anyone is reading 'I Care' it will updated soon. If not, you should go check it out 'cause you're really nice and all XD

Cheers guys!

Warning: This is quite smutty :P

**Obsession**

Kakashi had always has obsessions.

As a child, Kakashi had been obsessed with ninja and with masks. He had not a single memory of himself without the mask or passionate desire to become a Shinobi. After that came his obsession with rules and then his infamous obsession with Jiraiya's literature. The latter was one that he was particularly fond of and had remained attached to in the years since, while the former had relatively quickly been replaced by teamwork. Icha Icha had been his companion for many a sleepless night or cold lonely mission. He liked the way it made him look to people, as well as the plots and incredibly vivid characters. As a child he had always been socially awkward and set apart from other people. He had to try and look comfortable while standing alone, and sifted tactically through his mind for a response whenever he was spoken to. Icha Icha made him look casual , kept away people who were easily offended and made annoyances think he was busy. Most of all he felt dragged into a different world. He'd never thought that anything could ever be of more value to him.

That was before Sakura.

The pink haired obsession was possibly more important than all of the other obsessions put together. He was more observant and attentive toward her than anyone in his entire life, in fact he was a wholly different man were she was concerned. Because she was everything. His mind and memory were a database of his pink haired angel containing all sorts of idiosyncratic facts about her. He had committed to memory every single like and dislike that he had observed of her. He knew the exact pitch of her voice, and could calculate to the second how long it would take for her to complete a certain task or travel to any particular place. He knew everything about her that could be found and still hungered for more information, for a fuller understanding with which to interpret the feelings, actions and words of his beloved. He wanted to give everything that could bring her happiness and take away anything that could cause her harm. It was an intricate obsession that consumed him under the guise of love. And as with every insanity, eventually the disguise would have to come off.

888

"Kakashi, I'm home." At the sound of her voice Kakashi slung aside the tea towel that he holding and headed out of the kitchen with an elevated step. Instead of stopping before her, he walked directly into her, his arms slipping around her petit form to life her to where he could inhale her scent and press kisses to her neck, her chin, her lips.

"How was work?"

"The usual."

"You got to lug around heavy bodies, listen to people whine, and clear up the bodily fluids of people who absolutely **could not** get to the toilet in time?"

"Yep!" Sakura beamed, leaning forward to nuzzle him. "And a couple of heart and lung surgeries, but I suppose we can forget all about that."

"Sounds like fun." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Yeah, I also got to give some unconscious blokes a sponge bath."

A nerve ticked in Kakashi's jaw, his eyes darkened and his grip tightened.

He leaned forward moving his body to almost encase her, his whiskers scraping against her ear.

"The only person you should be bathing is _me._" He nipped her ear, and Sakura's lips parted slightly to let our a gust of cool breath as a shiver ran down her spine. The silver haired warrior immediately took advantage, his hands clutching at her, his mask free lips covering hers with a fierce desire. His tongue slid along her smooth lips, mapping his was along the cracks from the slight cold and the tiny grooves from his gentle nibbling.

He licked his tongue along hers, his large hands holding her rib cage as she sucked on it, smoothing them upwards to her higher back, massaging her shoulders firmly and resting one in her hair, the other on her tantalisingly soft neck, stroking and exploring the slight dips and curves.

His hands moved back down to her shoulders, his knees bending as he lowered himself, his lips open to taste her skin as he slid it down to rest against the hollow of her throat, his nose inhaling deeply the familiar scent of her perfume. He scraped his teeth along her collar bone raising chills.

As with any conversation they held in private, it ended in the bedroom.

888

Kakashi laid awake, despite the late hour watching the moonlight play on Sakura's sweet skin, illuminating it to make her look beautifully ethereal. Her skin was pale and unblemished, her soft hair casting shadows beneath her cheekbones. She was perfect.

Her body was curled resembling a cat as she fit against his body, her head level with his chest when her hands lay, curled loosely into fists. Her hair stuck to her arms and back, aided by the sweat caused by their earlier activities and he wished that he too could be like a single strand on his Sakura's head. Always with her, a trace of him left wherever she went, a part of the scent that defined her. He could never be that pure.

Hours later, when the sun had began to rise, Kakashi had still not yet moved. He was still in the same semi-upright position, with his wife tucked in his arms. Sakura stirred gently sighing out her quiet yawn as she stretched, her body pressing against his, before she clung to him snuggling closer.

"Good morning." Kakashi tightened his grip on her to bury his head in her neck and she pulled back slightly to cup his face in her palm. Her thumb gently stroked his cheek as her eyes roved his face, pausing on the bags beneath his eyes and his heavy lidded expression. "Couldn't sleep?"

Kakashi turned his head into her hand to lick and nibble her palm, his muscles flexing as he rolled himself on top of her. He brushed his cheek against hers.

"Well now you get to wake me up."

Sakura grinned cheekily, her cheeks pink, her eyes bright and her hair sleep and Kakashi-mussed. "Want me to bathe you?"

Kakashi answered by lifting her and easily carrying her to the bathroom. He moved her weight to one arm as he turned on the shower and checked the temperature before placing her under the spray and quickly joining her. He lathered up a flannel before standing directly behind her and washing her back with slow precise strokes. As usual, her ass required extra attention. After all, it was _very _dirty.

Kakashi swiped the cloth around her and pulled her back against him as he began to wash her front. It travelled upward, circling her belly and sliding between her breasts sensually, rubbing her collarbone and neck before being replaced with his tongue. He bit down below her ear and covered her neck with long strokes that led down to her breasts. His tongue laved the underside of one while his fingers expertly toyed with the nipple of the other. He licked up in aggravatingly small circles, drawing patterns around her nipple before finally taking it into his mouth and sucking. He kept his eyes on her face as he touched her, enraptured by her expression, loving every low moan. He wanted to make those moans louder.

His mouth became rougher on her skin as he pulled her round to face him, his hand travelling downwards to ghost through the hair at the centre of her thighs. He moved ever slowly downwards skirting up or to the side a few times before running over her clit. The small gasp she emitted was one that he could have easily predicted.

He spread her legs a little wider and plunged two fingers inside her wet heat and pressed inwards, stroking her walls on his way out.

"Kashi, please…" Sakura moaned out, here fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

Kakashi lifted her into his arms and pushed her up against the cool, damp wall of the shower and rained kisses over her neck. He slid his hands down her rib cage to massage her waist and thighs.

With one smooth slow thrust he was inside her.

From then on everything was a blur of desperate thrusts and loving kisses. Sakura's moans and Kakashi's grunts. And when Sakura's slick channel constricted around him, he couldn't help but join her as they came together, clutching at each other and moaning out their shared pleasure.

After they had caught their breath, they dried and dressed each other tenderly, and kissed goodbye outside of the hospital where Kakashi had walked with her. They both felt comfortable in their routine as they carried about their day. And that was how it usually was.

888

Kakashi watched from his perch in the trees as Sakura exited the building guiding a tall dark haired man by the elbow. He could not see the man's face, but he could see Sakura's, and his stomach dropped into a bottomless pit as laughter crossed her features. Kakashi racked his mind to try and remember if she had mentioned a blind patient but found nothing. Which meant he was not blind. She had already told him she was working late, but did that really mean anything. He hated the hospital, which was why he preferred to watch her from outside.

With the closest thing to silence, he jumped down from his perch and landed a few feet behind the pair, just far enough away that Sakura would not be able to tell that he was there. Of course there was no danger that he was incorrect. He knew everything about her.

Other than who her friend was.

Well, if it was just a patient, there was absolutely no danger, and if he was something more than I would be better to simply squash him quick.

_Here goes nothing._

Kakashi sped forward to wrap his arms around Sakura and kiss her unsuspecting cheek. He laughed, to sound rumbling through her as she jumped at the unexpected contact.

"Kakashi!" she blushed lightly, and rested her arms on top of his. "You shouldn't do that!"

"What? This?" Kakashi leaned in again to press a lingering kiss to her mouth. She pulled away and shot him a withering look.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I have absolutely no idea what on earth you are talking about."

"Of course you don't."

Kakashi was about to reply but was cut off when a shiny black car pulled up by them. Ninja's didn't tend to need such vehicles, so he had no idea of the model, but it seemed quite posh. Very civilian. Sakura turned to her yet to be introduced companion.

"Looks like your rides here, Minoru." He nodded and lifted her hand to his lips.

"It's been a pleasure, Nurse Hatake." He turned to Kakashi. "Mr Hatake I presume?" He held his hand out and Kakashi shook it quickly with unnecessary force. "Mr..?" he glanced at Sakura.

"Akechi."

"Mr Akechi."

Said man nodded politely at them both as he entered the car.

"I will be in touch shortly. Please relay to your Hokage that the dealings should go smoothly and I shall try to seal them as quickly as possible."

"I shall. Thank you so much for your help."

"It's my pleasure."

And with that Akechi Minoru tapped on the side of the car, and left, leaving Kakashi alone with his smiling wife and the wrenching feeling in his gut.

888

"Louder!" Kakashi demanded, his entire body drenched in sweat and shaking with the effort his control took as he roughly drove his painfully stiff member inside her.

"Kakashi!" Said man moved harder still, running through his vast repertoire of things that would drive Sakura wild, refusing to stop despite her pleas and his own desperate need to orgasm. "Please, baby." She unclenched her hands, taking her nails out of her shoulders and smoothed them down his back to rest on his waist, trying to calm him. He was wild in his actions, too rough in their execution, his kiss bruising. Non-stop for nearly four hours, he had been making love to her. She moved one hand up to cradle his face gently, and moved herself against him tenderly as she looked into his frantic eyes. "Come for me, love. Please Kakashi."

He raked his teeth over his neck, and stroked her clit, refusing to relent.

"Say my name, Sakura. Say it!"

Sakura obliged, shouting his name over and over as she reached down to stroke his balls while he continued his onslaught. It was 45 minutes more before he couldn't hold it any longer, and came with a guttural cry, holding her against him in a tight embrace, his face buried in her hair.

Over and over in his mind the scene played over. Sakura, walking with _him_. Him kissing her hand. Her smile that Kakashi himself had not caused.

The hour got later, and Sakura's breathing evened out and Kakashi still held her, clinging. He wanted never to let go of her.

She had been different tonight. He could tell. Her voice slightly higher, her touch less off. _He_ had caused it. Kakashi was certain, and he would simply have to fix it. As permanently as possible.

888

They stood together side by side in the kitchen, making each other's breakfast. Literally. This was something they always did together, regardless of the ungodly hour one of them needed to get up. It was a comfortable routine, Kakashi slicing fruit and mixing it with yogurt while Sakura fried bacon and eggs. It was something he genuinely enjoyed doing, working quietly with Sakura beside him, filling the kitchen with wonderful aromas.

Not today. Kakashi could not shake his paranoia and he watched the knife slice through the soft fruit over and over, hitting it with excellent precision.

"You've been hiding something from me." Sakura looked up, confused before paling, her expression taken over with trepidation.

"I-." She broke off and looked down from his stare. "Who told you? Tsunade or Ino?" She chanced a look up and regretted it immediately. His eyes were so cold as his fears were confirmed. With one long sweeping look over her he silently left the room.

888

When he returned later, Sakura had gone out, where he did not know. Startlingly he realised that this was probably the first time in about four years that he didn't.

Kakashi sunk onto the sofa, not bothering to turn the light on despite the darkening of the November sky. He rested his head in his hands his nails digging into his scalp as he began to cry.

A/N I have been going through the fanfics database earlier and was rather irritated that someone else has my title (childish I know!)" A big grrrrr at Ranna's Heart. (Especially since it's a good fic! XP)

This will not have many chapters, two more at most and shall be put on in the next few days. Reviews are love guys! J


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - _thoughts/emphasis_

_**Flashbacks**_

I do not own Naruto….

Or Kakashi's abs. :'(

Kakashi hadn't moved an inch from that position in the short amount of time that it took for Sakura to come home. He hadn't expected her to, he thought that she had left for good. After all, what reason did she have to stay with him now?

_Absolutely none._

It was with difficulty that Sakura opened the door, due to the large amount of shopping bags that she was encumbered by. Kakashi raised his head at the familiar sound of her slamming the door, and turned slightly, if only so he could watch her pack her things and never fill his arms again.

"I-", Sakura broke off quickly, her eyes shimmering pools as she broke away from his gaze. Her arms were held inwards, holding herself together. " I wont change my mind. I know that you were upset before, but I wont - you can't make me - change my mind. I thought that this was what you wanted." She took another deep breath, her mouth quivering.

"Why _THE FUCK _would this be something that I would want?" He stood, walking towards his quivering wife. "What ON EARTH could _ever_ possess you to think that?"

Sakura let out a sob, her posture a slump as she turned away from him and exited the room. And the last thing he heard before she left completely was her quiet, heart broken whisper,

"I thought that you would be happy…."

Kakashi's own, shaking response was one that ended in his coffee mug hitting the wall, smashing their wedding photo and staining the area with a deep brown that bled downwards to pool on the floor.

888

Sakura's hands were clumsy as she went through her things, finding the articles she needed. Several times the possessions slipped her grip, and she quickly fumbled to pick them up again. She thought that he'd be pleased, that they'd tackle this together.

_Why don't you want to help me?_

_**Kakashi rolled over to hold her gently, cradling her to him. **_

"_**If I could, I would give you anything you wanted."**_

Well, she wanted this. Sakura wiped pink hair and tears out of her clouded vision. Right now, nothing could make her happier than her husband, telling her that he loved her, that he'd overreacted and that he was sorry.

The thud from the living room told her that that was not very likely. So she finished packing her bag, kissed a photo of him she held in her pocket and left.

888

" _**I miss them so much…." Kakashi broke down sobbing, a display of sorrow that would not occur in front of anyone other than Sakura. His fingers tightened in the fabric of her clothes, his face pressed tightly against her, burrowing into her feminine scent. It was soothing, and the feel of her kind fingers stroking through his hair was immensely calming to his thoughts, taking away the devastation and turmoil that they had been, leaving only a calm reflection that he revelled in. "What kind of parent could leave their child?"**_

"_**They were ninja Kakashi-"**_

"_**That had nothing to do with it!"**_

_**Sakura sighed, and paused in her attempts to help him. There was nothing, really that could be done.**_

"_**Look at Kurenai. Her son is a fine boy, even without his father, and he is also very loved, not only by his mother, but by all people around him." She placed a loving kiss to his lips.**_

"_**As are you."**_

" _**He didn't just die, Sakura! He chose to…"**_

"_**Isn't that a gamble we take every time we take a mission?"**_

"_**A gamble, not a certainty."**_

"_**When the end result is the same, does it really matter?"**_

"_**When the end result involves a child, no risks should be taken at all."**_

888

4 years later

Kakashi walked nonchalantly through the crowds that were almost unnoticed by him as he hid his masked face behind his book.

This however was all an act.

His eyes didn't even follow the words or images on the pages, it was only for appearances. His focus was constantly elsewhere. Kakashi was searching, following whispers or half stories wherever he could. Moving instinctively whenever he couldn't.

The town he was in was small and civilian, away from any battlefields. The children did not know how to handle lethal weapons. He felt a tug of longing as he rounded the corner.

There were grassy areas covered in daisies and trees with _those_ kind of petals. A sweet voice was calling out to a young child who ran happily through the flowers.

"Sakumo! Get back here!"

The child kept running, giggling as he went .

"But Mu-um!" He looked directly at the dumbfounded ninja. "Look!"

His green eyes sparkled with excitement and tears clouded the eyes of the silver haired man as tiny hands clung to his trousers.

"Dad!"

888

**Sakura's brow furrowed as she looked down at him. She brushed her hand lightly across his forehead, staring directly at his expression, reading him. It made him feel like she felt the same way he did.**

"**Don't you want a real family?" **

**Kakashi's face was unusually blank as he looked at her.**

"**Do you?" Sakura considered his question awhile, before looking away.**

"**Are you pregnant?"**

"**Would you be happy if I was?"**

"**Sakura, anything that is a part of you and a part of me would be something that I would cherish most greatly." **

A/N Yes, quite short I know! (and lacking in smut, and later than I said) Sorry guys! I'll probably re-write this later, but I wanted to update. J There may still be another chapter, but probably without real plot. Only the smut that this chapter is missing XP

R & R People!


	3. Chapter 3

"See Daddy, it's you"!" Sakumo pointed excitedly at the photo Kakashi now stare at in wonderment, the same photo that Kakashi had immersed himself in every night for the last four years. It was their favourite wedding photo, still in the frame it had worn on their bedside table. Despite the presence of his wife and son, looking at the picture now made him lonely, made him long for Sakura's sweet touch. They couldn't really talk in front of Sakumo, although Kakashi's heart was warmed slightly by the knowledge that Sakura had talked about him. What had she said? How well did his son already know him?

How long would it take for him to know his son?

He spent the next few hours doing just that, indulging the child's imagination and letting him worm his way deep into Kakashi's heart. He felt more alive than he had for years, and his thoughts were currently playing a bittersweet symphony as he fought to ignore his traitorous thoughts, that he shouldn't get too attached to something that he was possibly going to lose, the way Sakura only bit he lip when she was nervous. It was a niggling doubt that Kakashi put away for later, for after he had spoken with his love. Then there may be no need to take it out later for further consideration.

It was amazing how easily he fit into their life. After so long they could still fit into their old routines, their shared way of doing things that only a long relationship could develop. Sakumo bounced happily in his high chair, talking continuously as his excitement had yet to wear off. When Sakura pulled vegetables onto the counter, Kakashi dug out a large chopping board and two knives. They stood side by side, chopping in the same timing together; Kakashi would finish slicing a cucumber at the same time as Sakura chopping tomatoes. It was such a menial task, preparing food together, but now one that both of them savoured.

When all of the food was consumed, and together they had cleared the table, Sakumo raised his arms up, asking to be lifted out of his chair. Kakashi lifted him, holding him close for a second. His throat tightened. He wanted this to last forever, but then Sakumo's feet hit the floor, and he began running around the kitchen, and the moment was lost. Sakura turned around from her spot by the sink smiling exquisitely at the hyperactive boy. When he charged into her, she laughed, her arms coming out to steady him.

"Whoa, little guy! You're running way too fast for me to catch you, so why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll come read to you once I'm done here?"

"Can Dad come read to me too?" Kakashi saw the momentary hesitation flicker in her eyes, and met her gaze steadily with his own when she glanced at him.

"Of course, Sweetie."

"Yay!" Sakumo sang, running out of the room with a _very_ convincing 'brrrrrruuuumm!' sound, his fists clenched around his imaginary steering wheel. Both Sakura and Kakashi smiled as they watched they're son's exit.

Now, they were alone.

Kakashi slid his arms around Sakura's slim waist, pressing her back against him as he gently rubbed his nose against her collarbone. She paused in her washing of dishes, and when she leant back against him Kakashi felt some of his self constructed walls break. He nudged his mask down and closed his eyes, pressing his warm lips against her neck.

"Life has been torture without you," his voice was rough and unsteady, filled with his raw emotion and it bought tears to her emerald depths.

"I have searched for you every day, and missed you every night. Every whisper of your name caused a skip in my pulse and looking at our picture made me cry. I find it impossible to live my own life, when I so desperately want to be a part of yours." He pulled out his picture from his pocket, the edges rough with use and lines scoring the picture from where he'd folded and unfolded it. He ran his thumb over the picture, smiling against her jaw. " I love this picture. I both smile and cry when I look at it, because it perfectly captures how happy we were."

He ran his hand over her stomach tenderly stroking through her shirt. "I-" he broke off and nuzzled the skin beneath her ear as he organised his thoughts. " I misunderstood." He looked up at her expression, his own sincere. "Will you give me a chance to explain?"

Sakura's face softened further and she bought her hand upwards to cradle his face. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch.

"I owe you that at least."

Kakashi pulled her closer, and his mouth opened to speak, however he was interrupted before the words could make their way out.

"Why are you guys taking so long?" a high pitched voice floated down the stairs indignantly, making his parents laugh in response.

Sakura smiled up at him, giving his cheek one final caress and moved out of his embrace.

"We shouldn't keep his lordship waiting."

"Right you are." Kakashi gestured her out of the door gallantly, following close behind. He moved slightly quicker when they reached the stairs so that she had to jog to avoid being stepped on. He thought it a nice view, watching he run.

Sakumo was sitting up in his bed, a cross expression on his face as a storybook rested closed on his lap. His tiny arms were crossed and his frown made his lower lip jut out and his cheeks puff. Paired with his fluffy silver hair, he looked absolutely adorable.

"what story would you like today then?" Sakumo twisted the sheets in his hands in a way that resembled Hinata. He thought it through carefully, taking his time over the huge decision..

"…Sleeping beauty, I think!"

He passed the book to Sakura abruptly and nodded his head.

Sakura flicked through the stories to find a much thumbed through page; clearly Sleeping Beauty was one of Sakumo's favourites. Kakashi had always preferred the Three Musketeers himself. They got cool weapons, fought for what they wanted and could use skill rather than beauty and wealth.

Yeah, he'd always fancied himself as a musketeer.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a King and Queen. They had a beautiful empire, full of wonderful citizens, and they themselves were adored. Their only unhappiness was that they had yet to be blessed with a child." Sakura was no longer reading from the worn book but instead was looking at her son as she recited the words from memory. Her voice was clear, soft and soothing in a way that soothed both Kakashi and Sakumo. There was a stunning stillness to the room, and Kakashi adored how easily Sakura fit into the role of motherhood. It became her. She smoothed the hair from Sakumo's forehead as he leant back against his pillows.

"When the Queen finally became pregnant, the entire kingdom went up in an uproar of happiness, and monarchs from far and wide came to congratulate the King and Queen on their child. They had a beautiful baby girl whose golden locks likened her to the bright dawn at the time of her birth. Because of this, they named her Aurora."

"And it's because of my hair that you called me Sakumo, right mum?"

"Yes, sweetie," she looked like she was going to continue, but Sakumo butted in and continued it for her.

"After Granddad Sakumo; Daddy's daddy!"

Kakashi felt a warmth rush through him at these words, along with a huge amount of affection for his wife. With Sakumo, she really had done him proud.

"Exactly! Now, the king and queen held a grand party to welcome their little one into the world. They received many gift for the young princess, thousands and thousands of things that people thought the noble woman would one day need. The guests drifted about in a hushed excitement so as not to wake the babe.

Three good fairies had been invited, and their gifts were curious ones. When the three walked over to the young girl, all of the guests crowded around, waiting expectantly. Each fairy gave one gift; the gift of song, the gift of love, and the gift of beauty.

"Like you Mummy! And Daddy's the prince!"

Sakura just as baffled at the exclamation as Kakashi felt, and Kakashi felt that familiar wave of guilt wash over him. He hadn't been there when Sakura needed him. He wasn't her prince. He'd be the luckiest man alive if he could be her servant. The prince was the saviour, and he couldn't save Sakura from himself.

"Then, as the crowd cheered and applauded these precious gifts, a deep purple mist seeped through the crowd, hovering and rising upwards from their ankles. From the deepest depths of the amethyst hue, a tall slender figure appeared with hair as black as ravens, and an expression that could bode as the end of the world. She was a creature of pure evil."

"Bad fairy!" Sakumo input.

"Yes, hon. A _very _bad fairy." Sakura's eyes widened and she gestured around the room, her actions fitting the characters and Sakumo watched her, entranced. So did Kakashi, smirking slightly as he pictured her as a _bad _fairy. That would be something to see.

When they finally got to the ending, Sakumo was sitting upright again, his face the epitome of happiness as he excitedly helped tell the ending of the story.

"And then the prince and the princess kissed, like Mummy and Daddy, and lived happily every after!" He screeched happily and clapped his little hands. He turned to Kakashi. "So now you have to kiss Mummy!"

Kakashi's sole eye widened, with his mask down his shocked expression was on full display. At Sakumo's age, he had thought that kissing was disgusting. Clearly, his son did not share his sentiments.

Kakashi stalked towards his princess, and scooped her into his arms. He hesitated, fighting against the overwhelming urge to crush her to him and refuse to let go. She was his. But he couldn't bear to lose her again. He leant down ever so slowly, and watched her eyelids flutter closed, her soft lips part as he angled her head back. He kept his eyes open as he pressed his lips gently against hers, rubbing them softly together, and savouring the feel of her warm breath blowing over his. Pressing slightly harder, his lips lingered before letting go.

They were interrupted by a giggle and some enthusiastic clapping. Sakura smiled contentedly as she turned to the blushing little boy.

"Your turn!" She pulled him tightly against her and covered his cheek in kisses.

"Mu-um!" he pushed her away from him half heartedly, laughing as he used his sleeve to wipe his cheek. "You've slobbered all over me!" Sakura rolled her eyes, but moved back to pull his duvet over him properly.

"Night, love."

"Night Mum!" Sakumo reached out for Kakashi, and Kakashi felt Sakura's soft hands push him forward.

Kakashi took in everything as he held his son. Sakumo's tiny hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, and surprisingly Kakashi felt calm at this. It felt oddly secure to be clung to by someone so little. He still had the clean smell that was purely soap and washing tablets mixed with small amounts of milk. He fit well into Kakashi's arms, and he held him tighter.

"Night, Dad."

"Night, son." Kakashi smiled as he turned to leave the room with Sakura by his side. Sakura hit the light on the way out, and pulled the door to a half close. This felt right. He placed his hand against the small of her back as they walked downstairs in a comfortable silence. When they sat down on one the sofa, they sat closer than they should have been comfortable with, but it was just natural.

Kakashi pulled her against his chest, kissing her forehead. " I love you, Sakura."

Sakura shuddered slightly against him, and her fingers found their way into his shirt, clutching at him.

"I'm so incredibly sorry for what has happened, and I want more than anything to go back in time, to prevent this from happening. I wish I had been there to fetch you stupid foods in the middle of the night, and hold your hand as you brought our son into the world." he stroked her hair, and her arms tightened. " I never wanted you to leave, Sakura. I mean it. You are everything."

" I thought…" She broke off, and stifled a sob. " I thought that you didn't want him…"

Kakashi tilted her head up, so that he could look her in the eye as he spoke, and his heart wrenched at her cloudy emerald depths. He pressed his cheek against hers.

" I… I was wrong." he stated bluntly. " I thought that you were cheating on me with that Akechi fellow. I thought that when I asked if you were hiding something from me, you were confirming that you were leaving me. I didn't think I could do anything to stop you, I-"

" You…" Sakura struggled out a sentence. "Does that mean you're here to stay?"

"Only if you'll have me."

"Always will," Sakura smiled shakily, her eyes closing as Kakashi slanted his lips over hers with an unusual gentleness. She would always know how much he loved her. He would make sure of it, every minute of every day. He would strive to become what she deserved.

Because, he could strip the obsession down, and in the end all there had been was pure love hiding under the guise of a destructive obsession. Obsessions could fade and pass, but Sakura was constant, she wasn't a vice to hinder him, but rather the container that held his heart.

A/N Thanks for reading guys!J I know the ending is slightly sappy, but I couldn't help it! This fic is now complete, unless I decide to fill in the gaps in the flashbacks from before.

R&R guys! (Oh, and if you feel the need to flame, could you please at least use capital letters and full stops? I'm hardly going to take advice from someone who doesn't know that 'I' has a capital letter. Cheers J)


End file.
